japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Pollock
Michael B. Pollock (born March 9, 1965) is an American voice actor best known as the voice of Dr. Eggman in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. He is also known for doing many characters in various English version of anime, and video games. He provided voices for the narrator, Raoul Contesta, and Drayden in the Pokémon series. He does Adon Coborlwitz from Berserk, Meat from Ultimate Muscle, Langston Lickatoad from Viva Piñata, Suikyou from the Ikki Tousen series and Beast in the motion comic adaptation of Astonishing X-Men. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Ah! My Goddess (TV) – Lord Of Terror (Eps. 22-24) *Animation Runner Kuromi 2 (OVA) – President (The Boss) & Yu Tokahara *Aoi Sekai no Chūshin de (TV) – Guligi & Marcus *Bakuman. (TV) – Fumio Mashiro *Berserk (TV) – Adon *Berserk The Golden Age Arc II The Battle for Doldrey (movie) – Adon *Bokutachi Pichu Brothers Fusen Sodo no Maki (OVA) – Narrator *Cutie Honey (live-action movie) – Gokji/Group Manager *Domain of Murder (OVA) – Inspector Yamagishi *Fighting Foodons (TV) – Hot Doggone It *Gin Rei (OVA) – Issei *The Gokusen (TV) – Kouzou Wakamatsu *Hades Project Zeorymer (OVA) – Innocent bystander, Lurahn & Narrator *Holy Knight (OVA) – Lilith's Father *Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny (TV) – Suikyou *Ikki Tousen Great Guardians (TV) – Suikkyou *Ikki Tousen Shugaku Toshi Keppuroku (OVA) – Additional Voice *Ikki Tousen Xtreme Xecutor (TV) – Daiou Bokuroku, Suikyou & Zenfuku *Jungle Emperor Leo (movie 1997) – Dr. Moustache *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (TV) – Chef. Shitake, Kit Cosmos, Mayor Len Blustergas & Samo *Knight Hunters (TV) – Father & Reiji Takatori *Kodai Oja Kyoryu King D-Kids Adventure: Yokuryū Densetsu (TV) – Duke Dumas (Ep. 23) & Helga *The Legend of Snow White (TV) – Boss (Eps. 15-52) *Magic User's Club! (OVA) – Katsuhito Kubo & Minoru Minowa *Magic User's Club! (TV) – Expert Commentator *Midori Days (TV) – Monk (Ep. 11) *Miss Hokusai (movie) – Manjido *Mobile Suit Gundam UC (OVA) – Norm Basilicok *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 (TV) – Norm Basilicok *Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin (OVA) – Teabolo Mass *Munto (OVA) – Elder *Munto 2: Beyond the Walls of Time (OVA) – Crew, Shigeru & Shozet Elder *One Piece (TV) – Announcer *Phoenix (TV) – Chamberlain (Dawn Chapter), Farmer (Transformation Chapter), Kahei (Transformation Chapter), Lamp (Resurrection Chapter) & Soldier (Transformation Chapter) *Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) – Charon (4 Episodes), Chief of Police (Ep. 115), Mr. Contesta (Eps. 161-191), Noodle Maker (Ep. 117) & Sayer (Eps. 138-141) *Pocket Monsters: Pikachu no Fuyuyasumi 2001 (OVA) – Narrator *Pokémon (TV) – Denjiro *Pokemon Advance (TV) – Alex (Ep. 9), Narrator (Eps. 21-145), Policeman (Ep. 125), Raoul Contesta (4Kids) & Sebastian (Eps. 110-111) *Pokémon Chronicles (TV) – Narrator & Viper *Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! – Bonji *Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel – Volcanion *Pokémon: Black and White (TV) – Drayden *Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (movie) – Narrator *Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker (movie) – Narrator *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (movie) – Narrator & Referee *Queen's Blade: Rebellion (TV) – Dogura (Eps. 1, 5, 10-11) & Elder (Eps. 1, 3, 7, 11) *Rio - Rainbow Gate! (TV) – Tom Howard *Samurai Deeper Kyo (TV) – Muramasa *Seven of Seven (TV) – Rokuzo Suzuki *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (TV) – Cabinet Secretary & Velosh *Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos (TV) – Sasuke *(The) Slayers Evolution-R (TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Slayers Revolution (TV) – Additional Voice *Sonic X (TV) – Dr. Eggman, Ella & Gerald Robotnik *Space Pirate Mito (TV) – Nandab *Twin Signal (OVA) – Professor Otoi *Ultimate Muscle (TV) – Meat *(The) Weathering Continent (movie) – Deputy Commander *Welcome to THE SPACE SHOW (movie) – Moose Alien & Neppo *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Arthur Hawkins, Old man duelist & Grerimo (Eps. 145-146) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (TV) – Additional Voice *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (TV) – Jean Louis Bonaparte *Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Movie (U.S.); Newscaster *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (TV) as Priest *Joe vs. Joe (OVA); George Takizawa *Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl (TV) as Connally (Eps 66-68); Matthew (Ep 59); Shuckle (Butch's; Ep 65) *Demon Fighter Kocho (OVA) as Professor Kamo *Knight Hunters (TV) as Hiroshi Maeda *Tai Chi Chasers (KBS/Toei TV) – Additional Voice *(The) Weathering Continent (movie) as Deputy Commander Anime Film Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Sonic Forces – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Boom Fire & Ice – Dr. Eggman *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric – Dr. Eggman, Fastidious Beaver & Mayor Fink *Smite – High Noon Sylvanus *Mario and Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Lost World – Dr. Eggman *Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed – Dr. Eggman *Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Sonic Generations – Dr. Eggman & Dr. Eggman (Classic) *Sonic Colors – Dr. Engman *Sonic Free Riders – Dr. Eggman *Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing – Dr. Eggman *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Sonic Unleashed – Dr. Eggman & Zonshen *Viva Piñata Trouble in Paradise – Langston Lickatoad *Sega Superstars Tennis – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Rivals 2 – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games – Dr. Eggman *Sonic Rush Adventure – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Sonic and the Secret Rings – King Shahryar *Sonic Rivals – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega *Sonic the Hedgehog – Dr. Eggman *Viva Piñata – Langston Lickatoad *Sonic Riders – Dr. Eggman *Shadow the Hedgehog – Dr. Eggman & Professor Gerald Robotnik *Sonic Rush – Dr. Eggman & Eggman Nega Quotes Knownable Roles *'Dr. Eggman' in Sonic the Hedgehog *'Arthur Hawkins' in Yu-Gi-Oh! Trivia Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS